


forged in fire

by jfoull



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hephaestus is loveable I promise, Hera is a badass, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfoull/pseuds/jfoull
Summary: the goddess of time and change, though young you are very strong and powerfulyou had always enjoyed life in olympus, finally everything was falling into place and your new job as Hera's personal assistant was so exciting. interacting with the biggest names in olympus there is surely pressure to follow.but a one night encounter then makes things a little more interesting...(takes place before lore olympus and slight change to mythology)
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Reader, Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. A new beginning

“Shit, shit, shit!”, your alarm clock startled you awake this morning but I guess I really need that 5 more minutes huh?

The traffic in Olympus was always bad, especially on monday mornings. Olympus had always looked amazing, all the different kinds of people throughout the city and though busy, seemed like paradise and it was calling you. The sun shone through your windshield and the cloud looked as delicate as ever, but the overlooking doom of your situation had clouded your thoughts. “Hera is going to kill me, though I am immortal it shouldn't give her any less reason to send me to the depts of Tartarus.” you thought to yourself. The light was talking forever and this is when you started to regret not flying to work (though physical exercise was the last thing on your mind right now). Double checking you had your papers and pens, you took and deep breathe and were internally panicking when the GPS said to turn right into the driveway of the vast mansion.

There is no way to possibly explain the sheer size and capacity that was the mansion that belonged to Zeus and Hera. Let's just say, they are rich rich. The house spanned wide and shone a type of light that was blinding but warmth your skin. Zeus lived like the king he was, and he was not afraid to show off his wealth. Their lawn scattered with beautiful plants and flowers of all kinds, some I think I have only seem in the mortal realm. After abruptly stopping in the driveway and admiring the residence you summed up the courage to get out of your car, it clearly looked like it didn’t belong due to its older exterior. This driveway was the longest you have ever encountered, and in heels? it was no easy task.

Upon reaching the front of the house you pushed open the heavy doors, and it was quiet. No one in the hallway, the home seemed barren. Wandering around and searching for your employer you took it upon yourself to search around the home. “Lady Hera?!” You called out, but there was no reply. Walking up the stairs you admired the granite and mass of the entrance around you. When upstairs you where deciding which direction to go, left or right?

You then heard a response to your call earlier, “Yes!”

Following the voice found a door creaked open, the voice was female so surely it must be her. “Lady Hera?”

Entering the room your eyes quickly took in the goddess before you on the edge of her desk with her legs spread wide open, and a purple man placed between them. “Oh my gods! I am so sorry!” you quickly shut the door close and felt the embarrassment creep up on your face.

Hearing whispers and scrambling behind the door you suddenly heard the female voice again, “y/n you can come in now”.

Now re-entering the room you looked at the pair again. Hera was glowing, her yellow skin shone like the sun and hair perfectly cascading down her arms like softly woven silk made from the most precious hay. The man standing next to her was a dark violet, his skin was starting to lighten and had long hair that almost matched the length of Hera’s. This was when you realized the people who stood before you were King Zeus and Queen Hera, rulers of olympus. For well over 2000 years old both of them looked as young as ever, both in impeccable physical shape and had no wrinkles or evidence they had aged a day.

“Lady Hera I am so very sorry, I should have knocked I just thought you would have been a lot more angry that I was late” you quickly explained with your voice quivering.

Suddenly the expression on Zeus grew to a warm smile, turning towards his wife, “Hera its her first day I really can’t afford to search for another assistant for you, plus our little rendezvous would have never happened if she was on time, I know I'm thankful” he said with most of the last part whispered as a shared secret between them.

“Fine, but you owe me later” she said sternly, but also in a flirtatious way.

Zeus gave her a quick kiss and slap on her butt and made his way out of the room but not before giving you a wink. Not that you ever needed or wanted to know what the sex lives of your employer and her husband were, you were **very** thankful that Zeus took advantage of your mistake.

“y/n, come here” boomed Hera, her feminine voice was commanding but you could picture her reading to her kids in almost a soft whisper that only mothers possessed. “Due to your mistake and lack of time management skills you have already managed to piss me off, first you are late and you also disrupt me and my husband, you are lucky I haven’t kicked you out the door or worse”

So maybe this was not the best first impression, shoving the paperwork you carried in your bag onto her desk you exclaimed in a panic, “Lady Hera this is the entire week planned, all of your meeting and contacts are set up and also followed by a daily calendar”, hopefully your work would save your butt from the Queen of olympus.

You looked up at her to see her delayed reaction, her face studying you not making sure if you should make eye contact or not.

“Well y/n, at least you aren’t a total fuck up”, hearing those words have never made you so happy.

Hera was giving you a house tour of the expansive mansion. Taking you from room to room the place never seemed to stop, you guessed you would experience lots of times getting lost in the home. Through the kitchen to the living room and up the staircase would you find her home office. Hera’s business was a lot less corporate and more making sure gods and goddesses weren’t destroying anything or budging in on people sex lives, which she was sure quick to mention upon the few hours of meeting her.

“So y/n, have a special somebody around?” she inquired,

this question to you was simple, Hell No.

“Um…I guess I just haven’t met the right person yet”, you said shyly.

The truth was that your life was moving pretty fast and having to grow up didn't leave lots of time to finding love. In olympus it was all about power, money and sex; you spent most of your life harnessing your power and also exploring its lengths, right now you were getting money through an actual job before you were old enough to properly preform your duties, and well sex…there wasn’t a lot of that. Sure in the past you have had your encounters with men, mostly meaningless and only when you were really horny because we all have needs. But love in olympus had to be searched and pursued, which is where Hera comes in.

“y/n you are very pretty, I am sure there has to be someone”, Hera pushed,

“Hera not to disappoint but I was more worried for this job at the moment than finding a boyfriend”, you replied.

Hera let out an exasperated laugh, “A boyfriend? what are you a teenager? honey you are ripe for marrying age”

This was news to you. You have never even thought about marriage,

“Cause you see”

well never envisioning who your husband would be,

“I do have an available son”,

or how many kids you would have

“and he is probably around your age”,

or if you wanted kids at all,

“I could always set you two up”,

Hera had been talking this entire time and you didn’t hear a single thing due to the mid life crisis that was currently brewing in your head.

“No thanks”, you smiled softly but unsure of your answer.

Hera only laughed and said, “you’ll see”, and spun on her heel before leading you to the next room.

While walking through the house you could only focus on the completely lack of planning of your future. Well you made it this far so maybe it wasn’t so bad and not a complete fuck up but now what? you already knew that back at your apartment you spend lots of time thinking about the impending topic. Coming to a stop with Hera she exclaimed, “and this is my office, you got all that?” with the shake of your head indicating yes, when in fact you had retained no information from the tour, you entered her office. In the large room sat a little desk in the corner that you didn’t seem to notice before, but your boss’ legs wrapped around Zeus’ head could give one that effect. The desk was smaller but comfortable and suddenly working for Hera felt a lot more real, but you also only felt excited. Hera already proved to be a commanding boss but that doesn’t mean it makes her bad, you could see a real partnership grow from this though the power dynamic would be a little rough. Ultimately this job oppurtunity would surely be interesting and a lot less boring than what you were used to.

Hera called your name, “let’s get started on planning already”,

“planning what?” you replied

“Planning the Panathenaea of course”, you could already sense the deviancy in her tone.


	2. Don't hold your breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chaos leading up to the Panathenaea has everyone stressed. there are some aspects you missed, but don't worry Ms.Hera has got your back! enjoy

These weeks before the Panathenaea were some of the most chaotic of your life, and for growing up as a god that is saying a lot. You had to make sure everything was perfect, only the most important and powerful gods of Olympus are coming to this event, there were standards to upkeep. Hera was on your ass every second of everyday; when is this, what is that, who is that, the list never ends. But the most important thing that Hera wanted to know was who was coming, and why. Now it is not your place to be the gossip that Hera wants in her life, but that suddenly turned into the job description. The man of the hour was none of than the God of death himself, Hades.

“He is not!” Hera shouts at me. Maybe telling her that her husbands brother was bringing his assistant as his date (again) was not the answer she wanted to hear. “I think we both know that, that nymph is never going to be the woman he wants, the woman he needs” Hera says very matter of factly. You have somehow gotten to the point where your knowledge is now a needs to know basis of the most powerful gods sex lives in olympus. It's only been a month. She quickly then focuses the conversation on you.

“So any idea who you want to bring as a date?” She already knew the answer to this question, between planning and learning gossip when have you had the time to talk to anyone. You practically lived as Hera’s personal slave leading up to this event, there was not time for a date. 

“Hera…I know you must be truly shocked, but Panathenaea has been the top of my priority list, I know the world has truly ended”, you say sarcastically as you roll your eyes. If Hera is the queen of sarcasm then you were the master.

“Fine, no date, have you at least picked out what dress you are going to wear, you can’t look like a slob” Hera puffs. 

“Oh gods” you mutter under your breath. Hera widens her eyes at your confession, the death stare that only people who know Hera well, know that this is very bad. 

“Drop everything immediately, we are going shopping!” Hera yells. Now this, this was not the outcome you were expecting, but seemingly almost more torturous.

Shopping with the queen of Olympus was definitely a stranger experience, if you said that sentence a year ago you would have laughed at yourself. Coming up on the Olympus shopping district were only the fanciest and expensive stores, which shined in the bright sunlight looking ethereal. Hera knew exactly what boutique to go to, The Ivory Shoulder. This store seemed smaller on the outside, but the inside seemed to go on forever. Racks and racks of dresses filled the store with all shapes, colours and designs, there were a lot of options. You had not idea where to start. But Hera dragged you to a section and immediately started throwing dress after dress off the racks for you to try on. 

“I know exactly what kind of dress you need that would match your hair and skin tone” Hera boasted. Your teal skin blushed at her comment. You have always felt a bit out of place because of the brightness of everyones colours, meanwhile the closest colour you were like is blue, and the only other god that is blue, is the king of death himself. It made you a little self conscious, but after working closely with Hera, you trusted her. 

“Alright was kind of flashiness should I expect?” You questioned her. The word simplistic did not exist in Hera’s vocabulary. One dress after another followed you into the change room. Long dresses you tripped over, short dresses that barely covered your ass, bright dresses that were an eyesore and dresses with sparkles that shed everywhere. It wasn’t until you passed by a dress on the way back to the change room from a failed approval from Hera that you picked it up. Trying it on, it hugged your body perfectly in all the right places, and although short you weren’t complaining. The dress had long sheer sleeves, a square neckline that allowed some cleavage to be seen, and it stopped at the upper thigh, all black. Showing Hera, she was pretty pissed that she wasn’t the one who found it but none the less was happy with the result. The black fabric complimented your teal skin perfectly, and although dark, was very alluring. It was the most beautiful you have felt in a long time. Hera paid because there was no way you could have paid for it yourself, and made your way back to the mansion again. 

“Hoping to attract any suitors with that dress?” Hera inquisitively asked. For the first time you found yourself wanting to say yes, maybe the Panathenaea didn't have to be all work, Olympus can have a little fun every once in a while. 

Finally the day had arrived of the Panathenaea. Setting the mansion up was very hard because of its size. Everything had to be sheer perfection, there were no room for mistakes. You were in charge of managing the guest list while Hera (with the slightest of help from Zeus) greeted people to the party. These were the most important and powerful people of Olympus, and here you stand with a clipboard and monitor to make sure everything was running smoothly. You saw Zeus and Hera pass by a couple times but never said hi because they looked busy, you greeted Poseidon and his wife, Hades that had no nymph on his arm, and several other guests. Suddenly a helpful servant tapped your shoulder and said to enjoy the party, “…and find suitors, direct orders from…”, “Hera” you finished. You have to admit Hera was on your team for finding love, but you had no idea where to start. Is love drawn to you? do you actively pursue it? most of these guys are looking for just a good time anyways. The rooms were filled with people and the more you looked around the more unfamiliar these people became to you. Being new to Olympus did not help, sure you knew names but faces were a whole different story. Finally finding your saving grace, Hera, you made your way up the stairs to her.

“Nononono sweetie, you are doing this alone, I can only help you when you find it yourself” Hera warned, “Now get out of my face I have to greet my brother in law” nodding towards Hades that looked a little extra down. 

You made your way down the staircase and into the crowd. Don’t hold your breath you will only drown when it comes to Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will meet our leading man! kinda forgot about this but since some people actually wanted this, i felt a little creative what can I say. I promise we will get to the good stuff soon.


	3. Hephaestus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Panathenaea! we get to meet our mans this chapter (sorry for the long wait), I promise its worth it ;) I will also try to update more regularly, I definitely got some more ideas flowing. Enjoy!
> 
> TW: mentions of haressment

With the music blasting you couldn’t hear much, the lights were dark so there wasn’t much to see either. Let’s face it you just had to do whatever Hera was telling you to, 

“just find love easy enough right? It's that fucking easy, why haven’t I done this sooner since it is so easy” You said sarcastically under your breath, taking a sudden notice to your surroundings. 

The main dance floor was flooded with bodies. You felt the rhythm sway and the heat rise from the strangers around you. The array of rainbow coloured bodies filled your vision, these were the Olympus elites. Like a fish out of water, without Hera to turn to you felt lost. You looked up at the disco ball that reflected the light splitting it across the walls and floors, with your head up high you were mesmerized. 

You felt your heel step on a softer surface, followed by a wince that wasn’t coming from you.

“Oh my gods I am so sorry” you said quickly to the stranger at first looking at the floor then looking up. 

You were met with a bright smile as he laughed off the accident, though it was you entirely your fault. The first thought in your head was, where do they even make gods like him anymore? He had glowing bright orange skin that contrasted to his white dress shirt and black slacks, he was VERY fine. He was tall enough that you had to look up, with a broader frame showing off his toned upper body, barely held back underneath his shirt. His smile was wide and complimented with a thick beard that you could tell he kept clean. But his piercing blue eyes, similar to Hera’s, topped it off. His dark baritone voice shook when he laughed, thank gods we wasn’t pissed.

“Besides the ichor pooling in my shoe right now, that was the most interesting the night has been” He said.

“Well you’re lucky, I don't go around stepping on just anybodies toes” You replied laughing at his response. “But maybe there is someway I can make it up to you” you insisted.

The god standing before you blushed a bit at your forwardness

“Oh gods, I meant by buying you a drink, i…i…i…” you tried to salvage the conversation and became extremely flushed by what he thought you were insinuating.

“Oh please, allow me to have the honours” He said cutting you off, and without letting you answer he made the effort to lead you towards the bar at the side of the room.

As you took his hand he weaved through the crowd with you tight to his frame, as the area near the bar is more dense he snaked his arm around your waist to make sure he didn’t lose you. The crowd seemed to part when he walked and he immediately found seats for the both of you and ordered, even though the bar is very crowded. They treat him almost like Zeus and Hera, you laughed to yourself.

“What’s so funny?” He questioned. 

Covering your ass you made an excuse to not sound like a crazy person to the extremely attractive man sitting in front of you.

“That a man, whose name I don’t know, who I accidentally stabbed with my heel, is now buying me a drink,” You laughed a bit more. Because of the loud party you have to lean in to each other to talk, he snaked his hand around your waist making it more intimate and everything around you seemed to be white noise, except for him. 

“Hephaestus”, He whispered, “Thats my name, if you were wondering”, you swear you have heard the name before, but currently it wasn’t ringing any bells. Obviously he was supposably on the list, but you don’t remember his name being on it, nobody can come if they didn’t have an invitation from Zeus and Hera. But honestly this guy, Zeus and Hera could be damned for all you care, he needed to be here. 

“So where in Olympus have you been hiding?” He asks questioningly in your ear. You could ask him the exact same question, but he asked you first.

“I actually just moved here for a new job a couple weeks ago” You reply softly. He hummed in acknowledgement and you practically melted, his hand on your back was the only thing that kept you materialized. 

“What about you?” You asked curiously. This man could not just appear out of no where. 

“This is actually my neck of the woods, let's just say I have some history here” He chuckled.

Well at least you knew another person in Olympus that wasn’t your boss or related to her. You were doing this on your own, by yourself. 

You talked the night away with him, you laughed until it hurt, he was refreshing. Everything was great until some others showed up at the bar. A particular way too drunk god put his hand on your thigh, Hephaestus immediately stood up, but you put a hand on his chest to stop any further action, giving him the ‘maybe-dont-cause-a-scene-right-now' look. It wasn’t until he started to move his hand up your thigh and slurring, “hellloo pretty girlll”, that Hephaestus took a bit more action. He started doing that guy thing where they walk up and try to intimidate each other by sizing each other up making the god immediately back up, but grabbing his hand you deterred him away from pursuing it further. 

“Thanks but I’m fine, really, everything is ok” You put your hand on his cheek grounding him again.

“That god doesn’t even deserve to lay his eyes upon you, never mind touching you” He said almost in a low growl.

“Hey, I’m fine” You replied with a light smile

“Promise?” He asked

“Promise” You confirmed.

The energy around you had settled and you were only drawn away from the conversation from the sound of your current favourite song playing. After loudly shouting some lyrics a stroke of genius had passed over you. “Lets dance” You exclaimed getting up from your seat, this new found confidence was partially from the alcohol you had quickly consumed. He had grabbed your hand before you bolted towards the dance floor,

“promise not to step on my toes?” He asked laughing

“sorry, no promises big guy” you winked and giggle. His only response was a roll of his eyes while you dragged him to the dance floor. 

The middle of the room was crowded but it seemed like you were the only two there. The soft boom of the bass drew energy from your senses and suddenly you lost yourself with your movements becoming a bit more risky. Hephaestus just followed your lead and he had some rhythm as well, but this dress was the death of him. Although covering the most important parts it left little to the imagination, and that was the only thing racing through his mind.

You had made eye contact with Hera who was upstairs. Mouthing the words “SEE?” Hera only threw her head back in a laugh. You had managed to do this whole thing without the help of Hera, thank god she took you off door duty. Hera’s smile was gleaming at you, but you were distracted by the tightening of strong hands on your waist and turned to face Hephaestus. The music had changed and only left the both of you breathless sucking as much air as you could into your lungs. Turning back to the balcony were Hera once stood she had seemed to disappear. Finally, walking back to your car after an unsuccessful search for Hera with Hephaestus you both exchanged goodbyes. 

“Im really glad we met” he said leading you towards your car.

“Hey not to sound forward, but would you like to maybe talk in a more quiet place sometime?” You asked. 

What, its modern Olympus it isn’t weird for a girl to ask a guy out. 

He laughed and nodded a quiet, “Yes” before exchanging numbers on phones. He gave a reassuring hug goodbye and wish you a goodnight. How was he so perfect? you couldn’t get it past your mind. You were entranced and wanted to know who Hephaestus really was. 

Maybe that's why you didn’t notice the same drunk god as before approach your car. With his slurred speech you couldn’t understand what he was trying to say, not until he grabbed your wrist and wouldn’t let go. The first thing you thought was to scream for help. The god only held on to you tighter and covered your mouth, with you fiercely trying to bite him. You struggled and struggled against him, the reek of liquor on his breath and clothes, it made you gag. You felt tears sting your eyes, no matter how drunk this god was he was way stronger than you, but you continued to fight. Thats when you lost control, your powers took over as a defence system. Light came from your body and burned the god, he swore harshly. You felt energy radiating from inside you begging to come out, it was animalistic. 

You felt strong comforting arms wrap around you,

“Hephaestus!” You managed break from your trance. 

“Get the fuck away of her!” he commanded with his booming voice, almost sounding like thunder. The god had ran away after the severe burns to his body. Hephaestus turned to you, 

“But how?” you questioned, you just burnt another god severely but Hephaestus wasn't afraid and wasn't hurt in the slightest. 

“I have handled worse tempers and worse heat” He calmly said.

He was telling the truth, you did't know if that comforted you or scared you. Standing at your car, you shivered, tears started freely running down your face, but in complete silence. 

“No no no! Darling” He said softly. 

A sob broke loose, finally giving your body permission to sink into his arms, fighting the tiredness that plagued your muscles. 

“Let’s get you home”, grabbing on to his shoulder and looking him in the eyes, you pleaded. 

“I s-s-swear I don’t m-mean to be a b-b-burden, but p-please can I stay with you t-t-tonight” you managed to squeak out. 

“I promise you will never be a burden, stepping on my toes and all” He reassured you.

He lead you to his car and started it up, it came to life with a roar. You felt safer with him, protected. The inside of his car smelled like leather, the car you could tell was expensive, similar to Hera’s you had taken to shop for your dress. He drove with one hand on the wheel, with his other intertwined with yours. 

“Im sorry you had to see that” you said softly. No one has really ever seen you lose control like that, especially not someone you liked.

“Sweetheart, I have seen a lot worse” he chuckled. 

Somehow him laughing made you feel more comfortable, even failing to manage a stifled laugh from you. He looked at you smiling, your cheeks started to hurt. The drive was short, even though it was across town the lack of traffic in the dead of night made up for it.

“Hey, Darling we are here” He said as he opened your door. 

His home was surprisingly clean and neat for a bachelor, his house was not only big but also homey, it felt warm. He lead you mindlessly to his kitchen, you decided sitting on the counter was the best way to keep the weight off your feet. Your stomach then, too loudly for you liking, made a low grumbling noise, you don't really remember the last time or thing you ate.

“Care for some cereal? It's my go to snack” he said seriously. 

Your only response was to burst out laughing. This grown ass man said that his favourite snack was cereal? But honestly you were in no position to fight him.

“to be honest, I have not had cereal in a long time” you giggled. 

He got the bowls out and poured the cereal and milk in. He then walked up to you, placing both hands firmly on your thighs. You looked him in the eyes as he separated your legs walking in-between them, seeming to lose your breath you gasped. He looked down and opened the drawer that was previously covered by your legs, grabbing 2 spoons.

“Good girl” he smiled. 

This man knew EXACTLY what he was doing. How in the gods were you not supposed to pounce on this man, this GOD. You sat in comfortable silence both eating the bowls of cereal, as silly as it seemed it did hit the spot. 

“I swear I don’t normally lose control like that, I have it under control, I am ok-“ You seem to ramble as he put the dishes in the sink. 

He walked over to you and hushed you by putting a strand of your hair behind your ear. It was a simple action but it immediately calmed you and you stopped spiralling. You both stared at each other smiling, it had been a long night but thank god you ended up here. Your body was giving in to how tired you were. 

You suddenly felt weightless and realized he was carrying you to his bed. Disregarding your shoes on the floor, you still had your dress on. When you reached his bedroom you wanted out of the fabric so without hesitating you took it off, granted extremely tired from using your powers it came as more of a surprise to Hephaestus, but he laughed it off. 

Turning to you he asked, “Want one of my shirts? I swear they are comfy”, to which you nodded your head yes, but you could have slept naked for all you cared. You finally were falling asleep as he turned off the lights, the big windows still left the illuminate sky of Olympus peeking through.

He gently placed you under the covers, and started to turn out of the room, “Hephaestus, please stay” You said quietly, almost like a whisper. 

“For you darling, forever” He said calmly. 

This was the first night in a long time that you slept with someone else in a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? how are we liking him?   
> also pls count how many times I used Hera/Zeus references in the chapter, seriously when is she going to learn?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic ever so pls give me all the advice!  
> I am just setting the scene right now don't you worry the good stuff is coming later ;)  
> ok thx!
> 
> (I know nobody asked for an Hephaestus fanfiction but I thought it would be pretty cool)


End file.
